


Someone out there is waiting for you

by maisiesfumero



Series: Peraltiago Collection [1]
Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: After they sleep together at the Boyle-Linetti wedding, Jake and Amy make a big decision about their future
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Peraltiago Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067963
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Someone out there is waiting for you

Amy sat alone at one of the tables watching everyone else dance or chat at their tables, Jake had now found someone else to dance with since Gina’s aunt had gone home, Amy wished she could of been the one to slow dance with him right at the start but she was too scared that it’ll get awkward plus their coworkers were there and Charles would cause a massive scene. Amy watched Jake and this lady dance around. 

“Hey Girl!” Gina said shouting slightly over the music. Amy took no notice of her until Gina tapped her on the shoulder 

“Oh ummm. hi gina...” she looks down at her wine glass 

“you do realise this is supposed to be a party right?” gina says sarcastically 

“yeah i just don’t feel like it” amy sighs 

“Jake?” Gina replies as Amy tenses up “What...no, why would it be Jake?” 

“Oh come on Ames, I’ve been watching you for the past few weeks you’ve been flirting with eachother” 

Amy scoffs “We are just friends, plus he’s with her now....” she points to Jake on the dance floor and talking to the lady

“Ohh...” Gina says pretending she didn’t hear the disappointment in Amy’s voice, it was if on queue Jake had looked up and was looking at both Amy and Gina, 

Amy noticed and got up leaving Gina sat down having to face the questions 

“Where’s she going” Jake looks at Gina who just shrugs. 

“Gina! Come and have a photo with your new family” Charles says out of breathe. Gina stands up and walks in Jake’s direction “Your chance is now” she whispers quickly before going over to Charles 

“what do you mean?” Jake shouts after her. Gina doesn’t responded and gradually disappears into the crowds, Jake stops for a few seconds trying to piece together what Gina had told him then it hit him.... Amy 

•••  
Amy had found a cut of area hidden out of sight from those outside, she sat on a bench starting into the distance unaware that someone else was now with her 

“Aren’t you cold?” Jake says 

Amy jumps and looks straight up at Jake, “i’m fine” she mummers 

Jake sits down next to her “Are you sure you’re okay... I saw you with Gina and she acted all weird” 

Amy sighs “I’m fine i just don’t like weddings, everyone’s all happy and in love” 

“yeah i feel that too... welcome to the single life eh” Jake says tapping his fingers on his knee 

Amy looks at Jake “So that girl... it didn’t go well?” 

Jake shakes his head “no, she was just an old classmate it was just a friendly dance”

Amy felt a little relieved and things went quiet and awkward.

“How’s things been since you and teddy y’know” Jake said, breaking the silence 

“Broke up... you can say it Jake” she smiles slightly “it’s been okay i guess... i mean i better get used to this single life... nobody will want me” 

Jake places his hand on Amy’s shoulder “Don’t say that, there’s someone out their waiting for you... i mean you are really kind , funny and pretty... there will be some-“ Jake was cut off by Amy kissing him, he began to kiss back before pulling away

“I’m sorry... i...i don’t know why i did that” Amy gets up quickly but before she can leave she is pulled back by Jake. 

Their lips crash again, this time the kiss is more passionate and longer, the pair part ways before Jake gets the key out of his pocket “Charles booked me a room.. i don’t know why” 

Amy giggles, “well lead the way, Peralta” 

Jake smiles and takes Amy’s hand, they successfully manage to sneak through a back entrance and find the room with nobody catching them. Jake struggles to unlock the door but soon manages to open it. Jake goes in first followed by Amy. The door wasn’t even shut properly when Amy decided to start the kiss again Jake spun her around pressing her against the wall so he could shut the door


End file.
